Black Wedding BO Parody, German
by Rurika-chan
Summary: Sorry it s a german OS. Beschreibung: Reine Comedy-OS mit dem Thema "Hochzeit innerhalb der Organisation". Da die OS nur zum darüber Lachen gedacht ist, sollte es nicht ernst gekommen werden. Hier werden auf ironischer Weise die Hochzeitstraditionen bei einer Hochzeit in Schwarz erklärt.


Black Wedding

Beschreibung:

Reine Comedy-OS mit dem Thema "Hochzeit innerhalb der Organisation". Da die OS nur zum darüber Lachen gedacht ist, sollte es nicht ernst gekommen werden. Hier werden auf ironischer Weise die Hochzeitstraditionen bei einer Hochzeit in Schwarz erklärt.

* * *

**Black Wedding - Hochzeit in schwarz**

**Der Junggesellenabscheid:**

Die Stripperin

Sie darf ausschließlich nur schwarze Unterwäsche tragen! Bis sie natürlich blank zieht ;)

Das verbrennen der Hose

Das verbrennen der Hose ist ein amüsanter Brauch für jeden der Anwesenden, nur für den zukünftigen Bräutigam nicht. Am Ende des Junggesellenabschieds muss der zukünftige Bräutigam sich seiner Hose entledigen, welche an diesem Tag nicht! Schwarz sein darf. Die Junggesellen graben ein Loch, aber in diesem Fall wird keine Leiche rein geworfen, sondern die Hose des Bräutigams. Nun wird die Hose in dem Loch abgesteckt, währenddessen geht eine Flasche mit Alkohol um und jeder muss einen Schluck trinken, bis die Falsche zur Hälfte leer ist. Der Inhalt der Flasche entspricht natürlich dem Codenamen des Bräutigams. Die Hose wird als Symbol dafür verbrannt, dass der Mann nun nicht mehr die Hosen an hat, deshalb darf die Hose auch nicht schwarz sein, dies wäre natürlich ein Zeichen des Verrats an der Organisation. Nachdem die Hose gut angekokelt wurde, wird das Feuer gelöscht und die Flasche zusammen mit der Hose gegraben. Der Bräutigam darf an diesem Abend nur mit seinem Oberteil und einer schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet nach Hause gehen. Nach einem Jahr treffen sich die Teilnehmer an der Stelle an der die Hose verbrannt wurde, sofern sie noch nicht bei einer anderen Hochzeit gestorben sind und graben die Flasche wieder aus. Damit das Glück des Brautpaares weiter bestehen bleibt, wird der Rest der Flasche getrunken.

**Allgemeines:**

Das Ja zwischen Braut und Bräutigam

Bei einer Hochzeit innerhalb der Organisation ist es nicht zwingend erforderlich, das beide Parteien mit der Hochzeit einverstanden sind. Der Pfarrer, dazu später mehr, vermählt die beiden „Glücklichen" auch gerne gegen ihren Willen. Hierzu gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wird die Antwort desjenigen, der nicht mit der Hochzeit einverstanden ist, übergangen oder für diejenigen, die auf das „Ja-Feeling" bestehen, können ihrer zukünftigen Frau oder ihrem zukünftigen Mann auch gerne eine Waffe an den Kopf halten und das Ja erzwingen. Selbstverständlich sind auch andere Möglichkeiten zum „Geben des Ja" möglich, hierfür gibt es keinerlei Einschränkungen und man kann der Fantasie freien lauf lassen.

Dress-Code

Alle haben in Schwarz zu erscheinen, selbst die Braut!

Der Pfarrer

Die Hochzeit wird liebevoll von Anokata durchgeführt, schließlich kümmert er sich rührend um seine „Familienmitglieder" und deren „Wohlergehen". Da jedoch Anokata nie persönlich anwesend sein kann, da er lieber die Fäden im Hintergrund zieht, ein sehr beschäftigter „Geschäftsmann" ist und zum anderen viele keine Ahnung haben, wer er überhaupt ist, wird die Trauung live per Video Chat vollzogen. Wobei die Hochzeitsanwesenden natürlich nur einen schwarzen Bildschirm sehen und eine verzerrte Stimme hören.

Das „So solle er jetzt etwas sagen oder für immer schweigen"

Sobald Anokata bei der Trauung an dem Zeitpunkt ankommen an dem man fragt ob jemand mit dieser Verbindung nicht einverstanden ist, so leitet er es mit folgenden Worten ein:

„Wenn jemand gegen diese Verbindung ist, so solle er jetzt für immer schweigen oder sofort erschossen werden, gegebenenfalls auch mit dem Bräutigam oder der Braut um Leben und Tod kämpfen."

**Tradition:**

Das Brautstraußwerfen

Der Brautstraußwerfen ist eine beliebte Tradition unter den weiblichen Hochzeitsgästen. Denn er ist ein Omen dafür wer als nächstes die „glückliche" oder glückliche! Braut wird. Sobald die Braut sich umgedreht hat, teilen die Gäste sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Eine Gruppe, meist bestehend aus einer Irren mit einer Waffen und den restlichen Gästen, die entweder nicht heiraten möchten oder ihre Waffe Zuhause vergessen haben. Gruppe A – die Irre mit der Waffe, zielt auf Gruppe B - die restlichen Gäste, drückt jedoch nicht ab. Die Braut wirft nun den Strauß und Gruppe A fängt diesen, da Gruppe B sich nicht rühren darf.

Aber was machen wenn Gruppe A aus zwei oder mehreren Frauen besteht?

Dann gibt es nur zwei Lösungen. Entweder es wird mit fairen Mitteln gespielt und beide versuchen den Strauß auch wirklich fair zu fangen, was jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, oder diejenige, die noch nicht von einem anderen Mitglied der Gruppe A erschossen wurde, fängt den Strauß.

Der Polterabend

Ganz einfache Regel: Mit dem Porzellan wird nach einander oder nach den Passanten, die auf der Straße vor den Räumlichkeiten der Hochzeit vorbei laufen, geworfen.

Das Versteigern des Brautschuhs und Trinken aus dem Brautschuh

Innerhalb der Organisation sind diese Traditionen eng mit einander verknüpft. Jedoch ist es nicht ein Versteigern des Brautschuhs sondern ein Wetten auf den Brautschuh. Jeder Gast inklusive dem Brautpaar schreibt seinen Codenamen auf einen Zettel und steckt diesen in den Schuh. Anschließend darf gewettet werden, welcher Name gezogen wird. Die Einsätze hierfür kommen in den anderen Schuh der Braut. Nun darf die Braut einen Zettel aus dem Schuh ziehen. Der Codename der gezogen wird darf nun aus dem Schuh trinken.

Und was darf er aus dem Schuh trinken?

Genau, der Alkohol, der seinem Codenamen entspricht. Die Einsätze aus dem Pot gehen jedoch nicht an den oder die glücklichen Gewinner oder das Brautpaar sondern kommen der Organisation zu Gute. Immerhin müssen die ganzen Aktivitäten der Organisation finanziert werden.

Die Brautentführung

Die Braut wird von ausgewählten Gästen entführt und verschleppt. Der Bräutigam erhält im Austausch gegen seine Braut einen liebevollen Brief mit dem kurzen aber einfühlsamen Text:

„Wenn du deine Frau nicht innerhalb von _(hier bitte Frist eintragen) gefunden hast, werden wir sie töten.

Mit freundlichen Glückwünschen an das Brautpaar"

Sollte er seine Braut innerhalb der gegebenen Frist finden darf das Brautpaar in die wohlverdienten Flitterwochen, wenn nicht:

Mach dir nichts daraus, lieber Bräutigam. Die Organisation ist voll von schönen Frauen im heiratsfähigen Alter :D

In diesem Sinne wünschen wir dem glücklichen Brautpaar alles Gute!

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, hoffe es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt ^^

Wer noch Traditionen hat und möchte, dass ich sie ins lächerliche ziehe, darf mir diese gerne in einem Review hinterlassen oder eine Mail schicken.

Liebe Grüße  
Ruri


End file.
